


Warm Feelings

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius joins Hermione by the fireplace.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 12
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Warm Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of Winter Writing Day #3: Fireplace. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione sighed as she stretched on the comfy sofa as the fireplace flame was going dim. She yawned, pushed the blanket off and with a wave of her hand, relit the fireplace.

Lucius found her in the library, looking forlorn into the fireplace, “My dear, it's late, your research can wait.”

Hermione turned and saw Lucius bringing hot cocoa. “I’m sorry darling, I didn’t realize it was late. The fireplace was so warm and comfy. I feel asleep on the sofa.”

Lucius smiled and sat the tray down. “That’s alright my dearest. I brought hot cocoa to relax us so we can get our sleep.”

“Hmmm, this is really good. Double hot chocolate with marshmallows, delicious.”


End file.
